


Rah Rah

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [15]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “i play basketball and you’re a cheerleader for the rival team so nobody can know we’ve been dating since the summer”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rah Rah

Shoes squeaked across the floor as the team went through some passing warm-up in the few minutes before the game started. The ball flitted from hands to hands, until the orange projectile narrowly missed Elena's head.

The cheerleaders scattered, tittering about how Elena almost died. Scoffing, Caroline picked up the errant basketball and threw it to the scruffy blond from the other team. "Watch it," she spat. "Don't mess with my squad."

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," he replied, dimples deep for his smirk. He winked and went back to his team.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline turned back to the girls. "You ok, 'Lena?"

"Fine," Elena answered, scowling at the guy who threw the ball. "He keeps looking at you."

"Hmm," Caroline hummed as she perfectly fluffed her pompoms. "Tyler? I know, he's still mad I turned him down for homecoming."

"That was a month ago," Elena said, "but that's not who I'm talking about. Smug British Accent is totally giving you the sex eyes."

Caroline looked up, only to find the player in question still fixed on her. She narrowed her eyes in accusation, but he just smiled wider at her derision. Shrugging, she clapped her hands and turned to the rest of the squad. "Okay, ladies, one minute to tip-off," she yelled. "Get in position."

* * *

The game was rough and physical, Tyler nearly coming to blows with the blond player in blue; he goes by the name "Mikaelson," if the announcer was to be trusted.

Early in the fourth quarter, Mikaelson ended up with the ball and went for the shot. Tyler had raised his arms to block, only to catch Mikaelson's nose with his elbow as he turned to rebound.

"Shit," the blond cursed in pain, blood rushing down his face.

Tyler scoffed. "It was an accident," he said. He inspected his Mystic Falls jersey for blood, smiling when he was clear to keep playing. "You should go clean up."

Mikaelson was gingerly touching his nose, wincing at every contact to keep his uniform blocking the blood. An assistant coach grabbed his elbow to guide him out of the gym while the refs kept the game going.

Elena, annoyed with Tyler's smug celebration over his accident, turned to complain to Caroline. Instead, she found Caroline's empty space in the formation.

Bonnie noticed her confusion. "Caroline hurt her ankle during the commotion, so she slipped out to find the trainer," she explained. "She didn't want to make a big deal when Tyler probably broke that kid's nose."

Nodding, Elena turned back to the game.

* * *

"The fucker broke it on purpose," Klaus seethed as his brother carefully cleaned blood off his face.

"Language, Niklaus," Finn sighed. Working as an athletic trainer while his siblings were still active in school tried his patience to no end. "Once I clean you up, I can reset your nose before we take you to the emergency room."

"You mean a real doctor," he retorted meanly.

"Oh, shut it, Nik," Rebekah said, throwing a blue pompom into his lap. She ran from her cheerleading squad to follow her favorite brother, even if being in pain turned him into a real prat. "Finn's trying to help."

Klaus growled as Finn hit a particularly bad spot in the break. "That hurts!"

"Klaus!"

All three Mikaelson's turned to the door, where Caroline burst in, all blonde curls and flushed face. She recoiled at the sight of Rebekah until Klaus's pained breath caught her attention. Ignoring his sister, Caroline moved closer to Klaus and stroked his sweaty hair out of his face. "Is it broken?"

He was about to answer when Finn called for his attention. "Niklaus," he said sternly. Klaus turned, only for Finn to quickly set his nose correctly.

Klaus bellowed in pain for the surprise of it, but he felt much better after.

"Thanks, brother," he groaned, checking the shape of his nose. Glancing up to a concerned Caroline, he smirked as best he could. "I'll be fine, love, despite your boyfriend's nasty trick."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline leaned down to kiss his temple. "Shut up, you know he's not my boyfriend," she teased. "That title's been taken."

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"Rebekah," Finn chided. "Manners!"

"No," she yelled. "Nik, why is common Caroline Forbes kissing you?!"

Caroline crossed her arms, ready to argue with her rival cheerleading captain, but Klaus placed a steady hand on her waist.

"That's enough, Bekah," he said sharply, much to his sister's shock. "I won't have you calling my girlfriend common, she is anything but."

Rebekah opened and closed her mouth several times, processing this new information. "How did this even happen," she finally asked, annoyed her brother had kept such a secret from her. She was more annoyed, though, that he looked so comfortable with a girl she despised from their rival school.

* * *

_White Oak Academy hosted an annual tumbling camp for cheerleaders in the area wanting to work on their gymnastic skills. Though Rebekah Mikaelson was a constant thorn in her side, Caroline wouldn't let the academy's captain keep her from attending. She enjoyed the practice and the instruction, but after a long first day, Caroline was ready to go home._

_Her precious Ford Fiesta, though, did not receive the message._

_"Seriously," she cried out, finding a nail in one of her tires. Throwing down her duffle bag, she began to clear out her trunk to fish out the spare._

_"Need any help, sweetheart?"_

_On edge from hearing Rebekah's posh British accent all day, the male voice didn't make the affliction sound any better. Well, not by much. "Thanks, sweetheart," she viciously snapped, "but I can manage."_

_"I believe you," the guy answered. "I just wanted an excuse to talk to the most beautiful girl here."_

_Scoffing, Caroline stood from her trunk, ready to tell this guy off. "Listen, buddy," she sighed before stopping short at the sight of him. He was gorgeous, with the sandy blond curls and intense blue eyes that bore right through her. "I, uh-"_

_"Klaus Mikaelson," he greeted, smiling devilishly._

_"Mikaelson," Caroline groaned. He instantly lost hot points from her, given his terrible sister. "Yeah, no thanks."_

_Laughing, Klaus still reached into her trunk to help her clear out some boxes and shopping bags. "Yes, Bekah makes flirting with pretty cheerleaders an unbearable chore these days," he admitted._

_"And yet," Caroline prompted, arms crossed._

_"And yet," he repeated charmingly, "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to flirt with Caroline Forbes. I had no idea why my sister hated you, but now I can see. You're beautiful, strong, full of light. No wonder Bekah feels threatened."_

_Rolling her eyes, Caroline stepped closer to reach for her spare tire. "First rule of flirting, don't mention other girls," she said. "Second, definitely don't compare me to your sister. It's creepy."_

_Klaus seemed like he wanted to retort, but he found himself lost for words. He bashfully moved out of her way. "Bekah was the only topic I knew we could talk about," he admitted, rubbing his hand around the back of his neck. "I've noticed you for a while, I just wanted- I don't know. I just wanted to get to know you."_

_Narrowing her eyes, Caroline leaned on the spare tire she stood in the trunk. "Does that line work with the other cheerleaders you target," she asked suspiciously._

_"Honestly," he said, inching closer since she seemed open to further conversation. "I just wonder if it will work for you. Take a chance, Caroline," he implored. "I dare you."_

_Shaking her head, Caroline tried not to smile. "Help me change this tire," she offered, "and maybe I'll let you ask me out on a real date, not just hitting on your sister's enemy for kicks and giggles."_

_Grinning, Klaus immediately grabbed the jack and bent down to work. He had a date to earn._

* * *

"Ugh," Rebekah groaned in disgust. "You've been dating since summer, and no one knew?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's almost like we wanted to avoid this exact reaction," she answered sarcastically. Looking to Klaus, she stroked his shoulder. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

Finn gave directions to the nearest emergency room, and Rebekah immediately offered to drive.

"Only if you're nice to Caroline," Klaus demanded, wanting his girlfriend with him. "But can we go? I'm getting dizzy."

Caroline helped him up, and the girls shared a look of commiserating cooperation. They both cared about the bloody boy between them, and they'd have to deal with their differences eventually.


End file.
